


At the Feet of the Warlord

by AlexisCyra



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bangalore TOPS, F/F, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisCyra/pseuds/AlexisCyra
Summary: Loba Andrade is one of the most talented thieves in the Outlands - never caught, not a single trail left behind, not a single heist gone awry. However that all begins to unfurl as she sets her eyes on the fortress of the warlord known as Bangalore. Caught right in the act at the scene of the crime, it isn't long before guards bring her right to the very heart of the fortress and Bangalore herself... but it quickly becomes uncertain just how unintentional this capture was.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	At the Feet of the Warlord

“Well pigtails, you made it. An audience with yours truly.” A smirk crawled across Bangalore’s face. The flickering flames from the braziers that flanked her throne danced across the surface of her red glasses. Loba couldn’t make out her eyes behind the thick lenses but knew the warlord’s gaze was running rampant across her form from the way her grin was only growing. “Rare to see a creature of class get tossed at my feet. Almost feel like I’m supposed to curtsy.” Bangalore readjusted herself on the throne. “Almost.”

Loba fidgeted with the shackles latched to her wrists, cursing under her breath. “I imagine your guards didn’t drag me all the way here just for you to flatter me,” she rebuked. The thief recoiled at the metallic taste of blood that still clung to the inside of her mouth; an unpleasant aftertaste from her capture. “I can’t say the hospitality so far has really put me in the mood for such pleasantries.”

Bangalore’s head tilted back as a cackle filled the room. “Now now, don’t blame my guards for doing their duties. The boys like a bit of rough and tumble but I’m sure it wasn’t anything you couldn’t handle. After all, you’ve made quite the name for yourself haven’t you, Miss Andrade?” The revelation that Bangalore knew who she was came as little shock to Loba. While less notorious for her part-time thievery, her face adorned a plethora of newspaper clippings and posters that praised her philanthropy. “Gotta say I’m honored to host such a famous figure. Plus, your little trip down into the vault’s told me all I need to know about how you fund that charitable little enterprise of yours. But one question is still bouncing around in my brain and I’m hoping you can shed some light…”

The warlord lifted herself up from her throne and descended the few steps that separated the pair. Loba felt her heart skip as Bangalore loomed over her, the warm amber lighting snuffed out by the shadow of her captor. She was tall - taller than Loba had expected. Remnants of the ex-soldier’s military gear lay in tatters strapped to her form, its sleeves marred by a myriad of holes that exposed toned skin hardened by years of service. Loba was certain half the fabric only remained in place thanks to the dozen belts keeping everything pulled together. She could only make out hints of what lay beneath the various tears, but her imagination was running rampant envisioning the taut muscle that must adorn the warlord’s chest and abdomen. She hadn’t realised the extent to which her eyes were found wandering until she was snapped back to reality by the sound of another laugh. 

“Eyes are up here, sweetheart.” Bangalore teased, squatting down to Loba’s level. “Don’t worry… looking is free.” She pocketed her glasses, allowing Loba to see the bright hazelnut eyes that lay behind them for the first time. Her face was painted with scars. A beautiful tapestry reshaped by permanent reminders of battles fought. “So how about you tell me how exactly you got caught, hm?”

Loba blinked. Her lips parted to speak but she blanked on a response. For once, her wit failed her and she couldn’t think of anything clever to say.

“Way I figure it, a woman like you with no previously known reputation for being a low-life thief has got to be _pretty_ good at her job. No traces left behind… no clues to form a trail… cleanest getaway artist the Outlands has to offer.” Every word that passed across Bangalore’s tongue transfixed Loba. Her eyes felt inexplicably locked to the way the warlord’s lips moved. Her brain looped the gentle softness with which Bangalore spoke. She didn’t even notice Bangalore’s outreached arm until she suddenly felt the warmth of her fingers press against Loba’s left cheek. The way the back of her fingers caressed the skin felt almost affectionate. “Seems funny to me that it’s my domain where all that falls apart. Can’t say I’m too tight on security.”

“We all have our off-days.” Loba muttered in response, attempting to steady her quickening heart. She could see the way that Bangalore was piecing every element together in her head.

“But you don’t. Never have!” Bangalore’s hand drifted down from the captive’s cheek to her shoulder. Her train of thought was momentarily broken at the feeling of the delicate fabric underneath her fingertips. A grunt escaped her throat staring down at the intricate attire Loba had worn to a heist. “You dress up this pretty for every little heist of yours?”

“Only the special ones.”

Bangalore scoffed, smacking her lips. “Well aren’t I a lucky lady?” She shook her head. “As I was saying… something tells me you weren’t here to steal anything. Or if you were, you weren’t so concerned about the threat of capture.”

Loba’s attempts at a stoic expression were melting away with each passing second. She fidgeted in place, realising for the first time the lack of an escape to this situation. The grip Bangalore had on her was firm, forcing her to lock gaze with the warlord. She could only hope that the heat she felt sweeping across her face didn’t manifest into a blush that Bangalore could easily exploit. 

“Maybe… even…” Bangalore dragged out every word, her tone transforming into something deeper. Her voice creeped into Loba’s ear just above a whisper, audible only as Bangalore’s face began to draw nearer to the thief, right up until her lips danced across the side of her head. “Somewhere deep down, you wanted this. Now ain’t that a scandal in the making? Some hoity toity thigh highs looking for a piece of the rabble?”

Loba yearned to fight back against the relentless accusations, but found her throat imprisoning every thought behind a growing wall of curiosity and arousal. She could feel the way Bangalore’s hand had begun to wander. She could feel her penetrating gaze devouring the sight of her laid out on her knees. Loba was powerless and the warlord was feasting on the offering.

“Speechless. And here I was thinking you’d be able to keep up the act a little longer.”

“Hard to get a word in when you spend all that time monologuing. What good would defending myself even do when you seem so sure of yourself?” She jiggled her shackled wrists behind her back. “Not like I’m in much of a position to argue my case tied up like an animal to be gawked at.”

“Aw come on pigtails, hard to take all that complaining seriously with how hard your chest is heaving right now.” Each word felt like another knife in Loba’s back, each anchoring to her mind until vivid visions of passion passed fleeting across the glass surface of her eyes. “Frankly you’ve got balls even trying this little ploy with how easily I could throw you into a hole to rot. Lucky for you, I’m feeling generous.” There was a small pause as Bangalore’s eyes worked their way back up over Loba’s body to her crimson red face. Her expression softened. “Bet you turn quite the number of heads at every event you attend. Easy to get hypnotized by such a beautiful face. None of those heads did it for you though, huh? Had to come all the way out here for a taste of the real deal.”

“Now don’t give yourself too much cred-” Loba’s retort was abruptly halted with a gasp when Bangalore pinched at her chin and lifted her head. Like a deer in headlights, the woman’s head pounded with the overwhelming sound of her beating heart. Louder and louder it echoed throughout her skull, soon demolishing what little rational thought still remained against the tide of desperation. Of want. She indulged in the sight of Bangalore’s features once more. She wondered what her lips felt like. She wondered…

“What is it you want, Miss Andrade?” Bangalore asked. “Where do your thoughts lie?” She began to notice the way Bangalore’s fingers now trailed down across her neck toward her breasts as she spoke. Fingertips ventured across the surface of her flesh, threatening to infiltrate the low cut corset that was leaving little to the imagination. Loba froze. Yet instead, they descended farther. “How badly do you want it?” The questions became more pointed, all building to the crescendo Loba could feel coming. Bangalore’s breath ran hot against her cheek, two of the warlord’s digits finding their way into her underwear with little difficulty. Loba felt her body clam up in anticipation, but the touch of Bangalore’s fingers never crossed her nethers. Instead, she could feel her circle and surround her aching crotch, caressing the inner thigh with little care for the way Loba whined in reaction. With each circuit, Bangalore made a pointed effort to pull away in the final inches of flesh, leaving Loba’s folds starved of a touch, left mere inches out of reach. “Are you willing to beg for it?” A flurry of lustful emotions sparked desperation in the thief’s mind, until in an act of defiance she shifted herself on the floor just as Bangalore made another pass.

When the two fingertips finally brushed against her clit, the feeling was like a lightning bolt spiraling up through her spine. “Fuck…” Loba cursed under her breath. Her whole body begged to twist and contort but Bangalore’s free hand stayed firmly latched to her shoulder and held her in place.

“You’re this wet already? Pathetic.” Bangalore sneered at her, rubbing her fingers against one another inside of Loba’s pants to find them already soaked. “No wonder you crumbled so easily.” She smiled at the moans that Loba fought to stave off to little success. Bangalore pressed her lips up against the thief’s before her fingers finally continued their assault. It felt like she wanted to feel every desperate whimper vibrate across her invading tongue.

Loba was far too enamoured to offer little more than encouragement to Bangalore’s advances, glad to welcome the warmth of the warlord’s lips and the tongue to wrestle with her own. Her thighs were trembling at every motion that her captor’s digits took. Bangalore’s fingertips gracefully glided across the surface of her button with an efficiency she was unprepared for. There was a power to her movements. A confidence. She wanted to steal every breath still left in Loba’s lungs. Loba was certain she could have remained there forever, lost in the heat of the moment awaiting the second the warlord would grant her the mercy of a climax. But it wasn’t long before the haze of arousal was stripped away from her and the cool of the air returned to make her shiver. Bangalore broke the kiss with a grin, her fingers retreating from their conquest smothered in Loba’s juices.

“Now, I’m going to tell you what _I_ want.” 

***

Bangalore revelled in the look of betrayal painted across Loba’s face as she backed away from the still trembling woman. She returned to her rightful place atop her throne and turned her gaze back to Loba. She raised a hand, and with a single finger, beckoned the woman forward. Loba seemed all too eager to follow the request and wasted no time closing the distance between them once more. Bangalore reclined back in her seat, allowing her knees to fall to the wayside. The warlord smiled. “You’re going to use that pretty little mouth of yours for something very important, clear? Do a good enough job and I might just forgive your little escapades earlier and finish what I started.” 

There was a clarity and understanding in Loba’s eyes as she listened to the commands pour from Bangalore’s lips. But there was something else too - hunger. Bangalore could feel every item of clothing being stripped from her body, purely from the wolfish look that flickered across the glass of her green-gold eyes. The warlord was methodical in the way she began to undress, indulging in the expression glued to her captive’s face as she unbuckled a belt and her pants began to come loose. The devilish smirk slapped to Bangalore’s face never left as she wriggled in place, freeing up space for the pants to slip down and away to the floor. A light shiver sent goosebumps fluttering up across her freshly exposed skin. Her underwear loosely covered the pink flesh of her entrance, the tan fabric already darkened with her arousal.

“Looks like I’m not the only one enjoying this. And here I was thinking you’d be able to keep up the act a little longer.” Loba grinned as she spoke, mirroring the warlord’s earlier teasing.

***  
  


Loba needed no further invitation than the mere sight of the meal in front of her, shuffling across the carpet between Bangalore’s thighs. Heat immediately hit her face and she was overcome by the scent of another woman’s arousal. Her breathing was erratic. She rested her head against a leg, yearnfully kissing at the skin of Bangalore’s inner thigh. Delighted at her freedom to roam across the offered platter, Loba wasted little time in becoming familiar with the new surroundings and pressing her red lips to any piece of Bangalore in sight. Her travels soon brought her face to face with the real treasure; a thin piece of cotton that was all that separated her from the soaked crown jewel of the fortress. The most priceless piece of the warlord’s collection and it was hers for the taking.

She looked to the warlord for approval, which came in the form of a hand. It coursed its way through her hair before settling on a firm chunk to grip. Loba found herself pulled in with force and her face squeezed right up against Bangalore’s pussy. The smell of sex was overwhelming. Loba made quick work of the fabric, biting down with her teeth to pull it aside with ease. She wanted to take a moment just to take in the very sight of her waiting entrance, but was gifted no such opportunity as the controlling hand pressed her closer still. Gleefully accepting her fate, Loba’s tongue fell salivating from her open lips and ran up across Bangalore’s folds in one long sweep. The succulent, tangy sensation clung to her taste buds and she was quick to send her tongue deeper until she could feel its tip bounce around the inner walls.

What could only be described as a squeak burst from Loba’s throat when Bangalore’s thighs suddenly closed in around her, locking her tightly in place as the warlord let a strangled moan escape her lungs. “Good girl…” Bangalore muttered, her fingers massaging the thief’s scalp. Loba didn’t consider herself a submissive woman, but the total control Bangalore exuded over her was electrifying. She wanted nothing more than to please her. To feel the muscles of the legs that imprisoned her, shudder in bliss at the crash of an orgasm. Loba’s lips were quickly painted with the juices of her conquest as her tongue continued its siege. She deftly drilled Bangalore’s insides, lathering her entrance with saliva as the woman around her shook and twisted with each passing second. The expert proficiency on display was all driven by the urgent itch in between her own legs. Hope lingered in the back of her head that she could leave Bangalore with enough satisfaction that she could see some relief to the burning fires of lust still blooming in her crotch at the end of it all. 

“Really getting into it, huh pigtails? Running your mouth so much earlier and now look at you. Cute little laced up corpo just happy to serve. Better not leave a single inch - agh! - untouched.” Bangalore was clearly struggling to stifle her moans as she spoke. The former air of control she’d exuded began to falter at the sight of Loba’s head buried between her thighs. For the first time since she’d been dragged into the room, Loba found herself imbued with a newfound rush of power. Perhaps Bangalore wasn’t the only one who knew how to bring a good woman to her knees after all.

The hand on Loba’s head was a constant reminder of her purpose here, her blunt fingernails scraping against her scalp signalling the spots where Bangalore was most vulnerable. The warlord’s vice-like grip pulled and pushed in response to every of Loba’s machinations. Bangalore’s labia was her playground. She playfully experimented between curling her tongue inside, then dragging it across her soaked folds, grinning at any elicited moan she managed to dredge from the depths of her chest. Her tongue made a long pass upwards across Bangalore’s entrance, the warlord’s whole body lifting up from the seat as if it pleaded for Loba’s tongue to go deeper. When she took a casual glance upward, she found herself greeted with the sight of Bangalore’s face lost in pleasure. Her eyes were shut tight, bottom lip pinched between teeth as her chest began to rise and fall more rapidly. The authoritative demeanor had been stripped away and all that was left was the lustful expressions carved into every facet. She was gorgeous.

What had started as light teasing became a precise attack when Loba’s focus shifted from her now well explored entrance to Bangalore’s pussy, to the clit that rested untouched hanging just above. Her lips encased the swollen pink nub in one fell swoop and she began to gently suckle on it. Loba could feel the immediate shift in Bangalore’s body language to the new sensation, with her efforts greeted by the warlord’s snatch unceremoniously ground up against her face. The grunts and moans momentarily left inaudible by the thighs pressed against either side of Loba’s head, gradually began to drift back into the soundscape as Bangalore’s voice grew louder. There was a looming sense of an impending climax and it only made Loba hungrier.

Her tongue darted across the surface of Bangalore’s crotch, lapping at the juices that freely flowed onto its expectant surface before the thief greedily gulped them down. The base of Bangalore’s throne became littered with remnants of her meal, cum dripping down onto the seat beneath her, decorating the white fabric with damp blotches. Her mouth was sticky with the salty sweet nectar of Bangalore’s loins. Any elegance Loba entered the room with was washed away with the lustful discharge that now decorated her face, but it was of little care to her, in her focus on the task at hand. She was here to serve. The warlord had said it herself. Loba started gaining pace, sensing a desperation in Bangalore’s contortions for release. Her tongue pirouetted between the woman’s folds and her clit with little mercy in the hopes of sending further shockwaves through Bangalore’s system. 

***

Bangalore’s breathing was becoming increasingly erratic. She dug her nails into the arm of her throne with her free hand, grabbing a fistful of Loba’s hair with her preoccupied one. Her heart raced, threatening to burst from its cage as she felt her entire lower body brace for impending climax. She only hoped Loba would not suffocate as she grabbed at her head and pushed her directly into her cunt. Her legs curled around Loba’s body to keep her locked in place. What few defenses Bangalore still held in place shattered with a cry of ecstasy. Loba’s tongue had begun to relentlessly shower her clit in attention, lapping at it with little time to breathe in between and Bangalore’s entire body was thrumming with energy. 

“Fuck!” She screamed, smashing her crotch against Loba’s face as she came, _hard_. Her whole body twitched and pulsed as what felt like a dozen points of lightning struck across her skin simultaneously, before it all slipped away into the void and she was left with little other than a numb sensation. She felt dizzy, her body anchored to the throne by the weight of satisfaction that trickled over her.

Loba exhaled and air rushed into her chest as Bangalore’s thighs began to recede and she was freed from her temporary prison. She hadn’t realised she’d been holding her breath throughout Bangalore’s climax to begin with. The warlord looked deflated above her - a sign of success that manifested what felt like a cage of butterflies escaping from the pit of her stomach. The feeling of overwhelming bliss was infectious and Loba found a smile plastered to her face as she rested her head back up against Bangalore’s leg. The squall that enraptured the warlord’s lungs slowly came to pass. Loba watched as her eyelids reopened and a gentle gaze panned down to meet her own. 

“Gotta say...you’re full of surprises.” Bangalore squeezed out words between heavy breaths. The once controlling hand atop Loba’s head now lovingly caressed her braided hair. “Think you’ve been stuck in the wrong profession far too long.”

There was a stillness to the throne room as the two bathed in the afterglow of their affection. The gentle crackle of the flaming braziers gave ambience to rival the sound of desperate breaths that echoed throughout the often otherwise silent hall. Bangalore’s hand slid across her jacket and slipped into the breast pocket, returning her crimson glasses to their rightful spot across the bridge of her nose. 

“Perhaps you underestimated what this ‘pair of thigh highs’ is capable of.” A tinge of sadness resided in the back of her head as she spoke, watching the warlord’s beautiful brown eyes retreat behind the thick frames once more.

“Perhaps I did pigtails.” A chuckle reverberated in Bangalore’s throat. “Perhaps I did.”

Loba yearned to continue using Bangalore’s thigh as her pillow, but the woman above her had other plans. In one swift movement, she pulled Loba aside and lifted her body up and out of the throne. Loba tracked her as she moved, first to swipe up the pants that lay crumpled on the floor by the thief’s feet and then to slip behind Loba out of view. She could only piece together what was going on as the tight pressure of the shackles around her wrists began to loosen. An eventual hefty click preceded the relieving sound of the cuffs falling to the carpet.

“Oh? Feeling generous now are we?” Loba wrapped her hands back around to hold them close to her chest, gently rubbing her sore wrists.

“Something like that.”

Loba could hear Bangalore’s footsteps growing distant behind her. She turned, feeling a creeping darkness wash over her expression as she watched the warlord begin to dial in codes to the keypad controlling the door. She was leaving.

“Wait, hold on, where are you going? You said-”

“What, that I’d finish what I started? Never said when, princess.” The grin creeping onto the warlord’s face made Loba’s cheeks flush with embarrassment. The lower half of her body writhed uncontrollably, still desperate for attention that had been so unceremoniously torn away from her. “Aw come on, don’t give me that look - I’m a busy woman! Got a few things to attend to before you. Now be a good girl and get comfortable.”

“But you took off the cuffs!” Loba exclaimed in disbelief, rising to her feet. “I could just leave whenever I wanted.”

“That’s true…” The grin never left Bangalore’s face. “But do you really want to?”


End file.
